Bella Onyx
Bella Onyx is an S-class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and a former S-class Mage of Phantom Lord. She is also a member of Team Gajeel. She is among the ten Dragon Slayers sent to the future from 400 years past to assist in the defeat of Acnologia. She serves as a love interest for Rogue Cheney. Appearance Bella has slanted, slit pupiled, electric blue eyes and curly black hair which she normally keeps in a high ponytail with some strands hanging in her face. Like other Dragon Slayers, her teeth are distinctively canine sharp. She is usually smirking or scowling around Phantom Lord, but smiles a little more when she joins Fairy Tail. She has visible black tattoos all over her body. She has the words "Phantom Lord" down her left arm, "Fairy Tail" down her right arm, and "Sabertooth" down her right leg. She also has two crossed katanas across her back and a dragon curled around her waist Bella wears a sleeveless and backless black shirt. She wears black shorts, black boots, and armbands. Sometimes she'll wear a jacket that is half black, half purple. Skybreaker is at her side. On her shoulder is the Phantom Lord symbol, which is dark purple in color. When Phantom Lord is disbanded and she joins Fairy Tail, the mark is replaced with the Fairy Tail mark. During the Grand Magic Games, Bella wore checker pattern black and purple sleeveless and backless top with half black, half purple shorts, black armbands, and black boots. She wears a black cloak over this. After the Games, she simplifies the outfit to a simple blue-violet sleeveless and backless top with the same black shorts, boots, armbands, and cloak. In the year X792, Bella wears a sleeveless and gold and black sleeveless and backless top, black shorts, black boots, and black armbands with gold studs. Over this, she wears a high collared black cloak. Her weapons remain in their same place. Her Sabertooth mark was gold, but she replaced it with a black Fairy Tail mark when it got back together. Personality As a member of Phantom Lord, Bella was ruthless, apathetic, and cruel. She loved fighting, and she fought aggressively. At first, she saw bonds as a weakness, and people who looked up to her could easily be manipulated. However, when she joins Fairy Tail, her sense of camaraderie increased, and she became friends with more people. However, she keeps her bossy and leading nature throughout the series, and nobody dares to defy her. Bella is a psycho. She is crazy and wild and will do almost anything to reach her goals. During her time at Phantom Lord, she was okay with torturing two defenseless girls, and even her own comrades. During her fight with Rogue on the fifth day of the Grand Magic Games, she happily proclaims that she is still a psycho and has no problem fighting dirty. Juvia Lockser has stated that Bella is a terrifying and powerful woman. But even while she was at Phantom, Bella had friends. She was friends with Gajeel, Juvia, Totomaru, Sol, and Aria, her fellow S-class Mages. She also considered Zeus her friend. But as for the rest of the guild, she was fine with hurting them. She doesn't do this to her own guild when she joins Fairy Tail, but is seen to do this to her enemies. Bella is fine teasing people about love, but becomes very shy when something concerning love or anything remotely sexual is spoken concerning her. She isn't one to be harassed, though, even if she does get all red-faced around sex talk. When her feeling for Rogue started to develop, she would get slightly red-faced at the slightest mention of him. Like all other Dragon Slayers, Bella suffers from severe motion sickness. Magic and Abilities Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic: Bella is a First Generation Kightning Dragon Slayer. She learned to use Lightning Dragon Slayer during her years with Blitz, deeming her as the actual Lightning Dragon Slayer since Laxus Dreyar only had a Lacrima implanted in him, and therefore was a member of the Second Generation. Bella can consume lightning to restor her strength and stamina as well as heal wounds. She can absorb lightning spells to make her power stronger. Her lightning can set flames and is attracted to iron, such as Gajeel Redfox. *Lightning Dragon Roar: Bella's best Dragon Slayer move. She can gather and release lightning from her mouth at the opponent. It has eniugh raw power to go up against Wind Magic. *Lightning Dragon Iron Fist: Bella covers her fist with lightning befpre punching the opponent. *Lightning Dragon Crushing Fang: Bella coats her hands in lightning, Bella slashes the enemy to electrocute them. *Lightning Dragon Sword Horn: Bella covers her entire body with lightning while attacking her enemy. *Lightning Dragon Thunder Star: Bella emits a great amount of lightning. It surrounds her body in the shape of a star. It electrocutes the opponent when Bella punches or kicks. *Lightning Dragon Thunder Bolt: Bella creates two orbs of lightning around her hand. She can shoot out ribbons of lightning at the enemy to attack them. *Lightning Dragon Wings: Bella creates a pair of wings that allow her to fly short distances when Zeus can't. Lightning Shadow Dragon Mode: After eating Rogue Cheney's shadows, Bella had gained free access to Lightning Shadow Dragon Mode, which is her original Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with shadows. She gains the ability to become a shadow. As a shadow, she can do things her physical body would not be able to handle, such as breathing underwater or going through the hottest flames unscathed. *Lightning Shadow Dragon Roar: Bella releases a large amount of lightning amd shadows from her mouth. This is even more powerful and destructive than her original Lightning Dragon Roar. It destroyed half of the battle site where she fought Rogue. *Lightning Shadow Dragon Iron Fist: an ehanced version of Lightning Dragon Iron Fist. First, Bella coats her fist with lightning, then adds shadows to them. It was enough to send a possessed Rogue flying a few yards. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Bella is a master hand to hand combatant, magic or not. She can hold her own in battle. She is very strong and agile and noemally deals aggressive, direct attacks at opponents. She is shown to kick and punch at a rapid pace. She can punch hard enough to knock someone out. She is shown to be durable, shown when she was able to land softly from a fall and kick in a circle during her battle against Terra Carbonne. Bella is able to do many flips and other acrobatic moves at a rapid pace. Master Swordsman Specialist: Bella is not a user of Sword Magic, but rather, a Requip weapon Mage, but she is shown to be able to spar evenly against specialists like Erza Scarlet, Panther Lily, and Bella Soloh. She is officially classified as an expert. She able to Requip her weapons in a matter of seconds. She can alsi hold her won in battle using her stingers, which are smaller weapons. Expert Weapon Specialist: Bella is able to keep up with some Master Weapon Specialists, but she is an expert Weapon Specialist. She was shown to be able to defeat the master Soloh, as well as break Terra's rocks. She also defeated every monster Fleyta Samon summoned. Enhanced Durability: Bella has a formidable amount of stamina without her abilities as a Dragon Slayer. During the battle against Oracion Seis, Bella was beaten by Zero and still was able to go to one of the Lacrima and destroy it with her lightning. Enhanced Strength: Bella has shown an immense amount of strength. When fighting against Phantom Lord, she was able to throw several men back. She was able to destroy Bella Soloh's Lightning Rod in its released state. Enhanced Speed: Bella is very fast, and some say she is as fast as lightning. This could be a reference to her Lightning Dragon Slayer magic. Her reflexes are excellent, seeing that she was able to block Terra Carbonne's attack when it was coming from behind. Enhanced Smell: Like other Dragon Slayers, Bella's sense of smell is enhanced. Once she is around a person, she permanently has their scent memorized in her system. She says nothing can trick her nose. She could use her sense of smell to track Terra and Rogue during the Grand Magic Games. Enhanced Hearing: Bella has keen hearing. She could expertly eavesdrop on a conversation between some of the Shadow Hunter mages. Equipment Skybreaker: Bella owns the sword Skybreaker, otherwise known as the Dragon Blade. The handle is a Dragon's talon covered with Dragon scales while the blade is strong and sharp. According the Blitz, the oldest Dragon Slayers used the sword, back when it was called "Dragon's Bane". It appears a scimitar with a curved blade, handle wrapped in strips of white cloth, and a bunch of gold rings hanging from the handle as well as claw/tooth like decorations. History Bella originally came from a village that believed they could defeat dragons without Dragon Slayer Magic called Idrish. Bella was a dragon hunter like her late parents before her, but deep down she knew it was impossible. One day while standing on a high cliff, she was approached by the Lightning Dragon Blitz. Bella chose not to kill her, and she gained Blitz's trust. She decided to leave her home to train with Blitz. Blitz was a foster mother to Bella. She taught Bella Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic as well as hand to hand combat. Blitz practically raised Bella, until one day. Blitz was left in a half dead state by Acnologia. She joined in a plan involving Igneel, Natsu Dragneel, Naomi Dragneel, Metallicana, Gajeel Redfox, Grandeeney, Wendy Marvell, Weisslogia, Sting Eucliffe, Skiadrum, Rogue Cheney, Quarris, Terra Carbonne, Leilani, Sebastian LeRoux, Posiden, Misty Swanson, Zeref Dragneel, amd Anna Heartfilia. She used the Dragon Soul Technique and used Bella's body as a vessel, so Bella would not suffer the same fate as Acnologia and so Blitz could heal, but it didn't go as planned. Going through the Eclipse Gate, Bella's memory was altered into believing Blitz left. Bitter that Blitz left, Bella became cold and evil. She joined Phantom Lord and quickly became an S-class wizard. Her bloodthirsty nature was considered an important trait to the guild master. She led her team, consisting of Zeus the Exceed, Jace Dispel, Isaiah Backburn, Jedediah Backburn. She was admired by the young fellow Dragon Slayer, Terra Carbonne. She also frequently worked with Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Loke arc Tower of Heaven arc Battle of Fairy Tail arc Oracion Seis arc Daphne arc Edolas arc Tenrou Island arc X791 arc Grand Magic Games arc Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Sun Village arc Shadow Hunter arc Tartaros arc Avatar arc Alvarez Empire arc Trivia *Bella was named after the star Bellatrix in the constellation Orion. **Bellatrix also means "female warrior", attributing to the fact that Bella is a skilled Mage. **Bella, the name she uses, is Italian for "beautiful". **Onyx is a black stone, and obvious reference to her hair color. *As noted by Gray Fullbuster, Bella frequently experiences deja vu *Bella resembles Bellatrix Lestrange from Harry Potter *Her creator planned Bella to use Storm magic even before the name was devised. *Bella was originally named Kaminari Kuchiku, literally meaning Thunder Destroyer. The name Kaminari Kuchiku was later given to a fellow student of Rosalynn Stormthorn. *The original concept for Bella was very different. She was a member of the WIld Hunt before Fairy Tail, and was sane, unlike this version of Bella. She also had no tattoos in the concept. The creator jokingly stated that she shoved the original Bella into Ace Chemicals, which resulted in the final version of Bella. *If Bella had a voice actor, it would have been Wendee Lee Quotes (To herself) "The thing about maggots is that if you let them join forces they'll beat you, so you can never ignore anyone unless you want to be beaten." Battles and Events *Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord *The Kindapping of Lucy Heartfilia *The Kidnapping of Lucy and Mercy Heartfilia *Bella Onyx vs. Misty Swanson and Naomi Dragneel Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Storm Mages Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Wild Hunt Members Category:Requip Mages Category:Sabertooth Members Category:Phantom Lord Members Category:S-class Mages